A very Cullen Christmas
by Bluebelles112
Summary: Carlisle is out of Christmas spirit. He is so busy he looses the human in him. What do the Cullens do to help him? Prank him of course! Set a decade after breaking dawn. Posting every day (21st) up until Christmas (25th)* 2019
1. It's the most Wonderful time of the year

A/N

Hi all welcome to my first christmas fanfiction. The songs mentioned for the title have some relationship with the chapter itself, but also to give christmas spirit! This is set after breaking dawn (as states further into this chapter). And I will be posting every day from today (21st) up until christmas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 : It's the most busy (wonderful) time of the year 

Carlisle POV

It was Monday yet again and Carlisle had been on call for the entire weekend. Being pulled away from various activities was something he was used to. His worries seemed mild compared to the threat the Voltori posed to the Cullens almost two decades ago. He felt foolish in feeling this way. The fact he was missing out on some much needed time with his mate; debating the newest scientific discoveries with Edward and spending time with his precious granddaughter who was now starting to stop growing. They all seemed trivial.

He had to make himself believe he was used to being called away from some precious family bonding time. Or why would he have decided to work in the Emergency department? He had worked there for almost his entire immortal life (even more than his human peers of course) a major benefit to immortality.

Most times he was called in, there was a new emotionally draining situation for Carlisle. On other occasions, it was the young children, a fatal mutation in their DNA caused them to have a hereditary disease that couldn't be remedied. With Christmas coming up there were more people than ever coming in to the ER. Even though vampires never get tired, Carlisle definitely got the feeling of fatigue his human counterparts did. A headache that raged though his head and was two times worse than what he remembered experiencing as a human.

Carlisle left the house he normally did. He kissed Esme goodbye and walked to the garage to get into his car. He was determined that today was going to be better, besides he had overcome these emotions before without companions. Still grappling with his conflicting emotions, Carlisle was extremely distracted by his contradicting thoughts. Edward would be cursing him at this point.

Instead of his sole focus being on the cars and people around him, it was on the question: why did he work in the Emergency department any way? Why didn't he decide to specialise in a certain area of medicine? He had the ability to do so, with years of experience, training for his inflatable resistance to human blood, but why emergency medicine in the first place? No obvious answer was derived from the questions. And soon enough, he was in the city. Christmas music blasted out from the radio and Carlisle hadn't the care to turn the volume down.

The Cullens had moved to Rochester, New York two years ago; Carlisle had taken a position in the local hospital's emergency department and the younger Cullens (not including Jacob) attended the local high school. Jacob found a job in a mechanic's shop and Esme owned a private architects company. Every thirty to forty years she reinherited the business.

Carlisle emerged into the hospitals staff parking area. Parked his flashy premium car and entered the hospital and directly for his office. After readying himself for what was to come, he entered the E.D.

"Good morning Dr Cullen." Nurse Simmons greeted him. She was a middle age woman who was married to his friend and boss Dr Simmons. She was easier to get along with than the other nurses who were fawning over him like every where else he had worked.

"Good Morning Nurse Simmons. Any major mishaps yet?" He asked whilst signing the shift book.

"Carlisle, I have only just clocked on shift! No not yet, don't worry Carlisle, no major mishaps yet. " She answered as she filled in the paper work.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and gave a slight chuckle. Nurse Simmons had her own fair share of emotional situations in the past, the weekend being a reminder that their jobs were not just about saving people. Being able to weather any medical situation was part of the job.

His pager bleeped and following that a yell of his name. "Dr Cullen!" A paramedic was emerging though the doors with the first patient. So it starts... He thought internally.

Carlisle and Nurse Simmons followed the patient and paramedic into the examination room. A lady lay on the trolley she had caramel hair and brown eyes. She had severe bruising on her head and a small gash by her cheek that was quite near the eye. In her notes, she was found having a seizure whilst shopping. Consequently she had taken a fall (the bruising and gash) whilst having a seizure. Her name was unknown.

"What is your name?" Carlisle turned to the lady.

It was apparent she had stopped seizing but she seemed uncomfortable with the people around her. Her face was full of anxiety and appeared to shy away from Carlisle and his team. He noted her accelerated heartbeat as he proceeded to reach for his stethoscope and move closer to her.

She looked away from Carlisle, but answered in a small voice "Margaret Thompson." He moved closer and her heart rate increased.

"Do you remember what you were doing last?" Carlisle asked whilst listening to her lungs- they sounded clear. Essentially Carlisle didn't need the stethoscope and really it was just for show. He moved away an inch or two and her heart rate was normal.

"No..." She trailed off.

Sensing she was incredibly nervous by the amount of people in the room, Carlisle told the nurses to start some seizure medication and a mild sedative. He would attempt to talk to her later when she was calmer. Internally he sighed and proceeded to fill out Margaret Thompson's paper work.

The emergency department only got more and more busy as the day went on. Carlisle had to do three emergency cardiac surgeries and several emotional diagnoses before 'lunch.' Just as he was deliberating if his day could get any worse it was only five hours until his shift would end. He also still needed to get to the bottom of Margaret Thomson's case. Going to fill out elderly Roger Middlestone's paperwork for discharge, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He shouted.

A young gentleman stood on the other side of the door. His face had a slight tan, hair a mousey blond and his eyes brown.

"Doctor Cullen?" The man asked his eyes almost lost.

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" Carlisle answered.

"I was told you were in charge of my sister, Margaret Thompson's care."

"Yes I am, have a seat Mr Thompson." Carlisle answered.

"My sister is married, I'm Alex Blakely, but please call me Alex." The pair shook hands.

"So what can I do for you Alex?" Carlisle enquired sitting down on the chair opposite Alex.

"How do I say this... My sister, she has never been in hospital before. She has had a great track record and has rarely fallen ill." he started Then started asking Carlisle many questions "Why is she here? What has happened? They won't tell me anything." Alex explained, Carlisle didn't need to be Jasper to know he was in deep distress.

"Alex, calm yourself. Due to patent confidentiality we aren't allowed till tell you what is wrong with her. Have you got any ID?" Carlisle suggested.

Alex showed his driving licence and answered Carlisle's questions on their family home address. They were all correctly answered. "She has been suffering of a seizure. At the moment it isn't particularly worrying, but if it isn't sorted it may be dangerous. Has she been sleeping well?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see Doctor Cullen, I haven't seen Margaret in almost six years. I moved to England ten years ago to expand my business." Alex answered his voice sorrowful.

"I see, I did notice the accent, I did hail from England, London in fact. Now back to the matter at hand. You say she hasn't seen you," Carlisle clarified in which Alex nodded. "Has she been in contact with you?"

"Yes ,but her calls are always brief. Initially I thought it was the time difference, but in fact her calls were becoming more and more distant."

"Hmm interesting." Carlisle trailed off in thought in how to deal with this situation. Of course it wasnt anything he hadn't seen before - he suspected. "Why don't we go and visit her, she is probably wondering why her doctor hasn't examined her so she can leave yet."

Carlisle rose from his seat with Alex following him. They left Carlisle's office and walked down the hallway to the room Margaret was in.

"Having a busy day Doc?" Alex attempted at small talk.

"No not particularly," Carlisle gave the established answer. "She's just through there." He pointed at the bed at the end by the window.

"Thank you," When Carlisle made no move towards the bed he asked "Aren't you going to examine her?"

"No I will wait by the window, so you can have your time with her." Instead of doing the intended, Carlisle was monitoring Margaret's reaction to her brother's visit - another perk to his vampire abilities.

It was clear she had calmed down and the seizure medicine had worked. She was sat facing the window, perhaps unaware of her brother's presence. Carlisle eavesdropped on their conversation, this would help him understand their situation more eventhough he was invading their privacy in an invasive way.

From an outsiders point of view it appeared the pair were calmly debating the others situation, but in fact the scene was rather emotional. As Alex entered, he embraced his sister by which she shed away from his touch, not hugging him back. How he kept apologising to her and she kept blaming him for her unfortunate situation now. As if it were Alex's fault she were in this situation and this piqued Carlisle's curiosity.

The conversion ended abruptly with Margaret staring off into space - this was a clear sign to Carlisle she was seizing and stronger medication was required. Upon entering the room, Carlisle saw Alex attempt to rouse her out of her state. Before Carlisle could stop him, she started shouting profanities. Carlisle felt saddened the siblings wouldn't be able to celebrate christmas how they usually did. At that point he vowed he would do anything he could to help them.

By the end of the day he was lucky he wasn't asked to do another hour. Glad to go home to his wife and children that will never grow old. Thanked god that all of his family members were in some way or other indestructible.

He hopped into his car and allowed his thoughts to run free. The same radio station was blaring out Christmas Carols this time. Beginning to feel out of spirits he turned it off sighing. Carlisle knew his job wasn't just to save people from their untimely deaths, but to be there for them and not become too attached at the same time rating them with their ailments. Emotionally, the last few days had been daunting for him. Almost feeling at loss with his powerful emotions, he felt most like a vampire.

Ripping out the door, he leaped out. Freedom. Was the only thought in his mind. Free of the nauseating thoughts... He killed the first thing in sight. Snow had just begun to fall and it formed icicles on his out stretched hand. He could examine the individual spokes of the snowflake - so beautiful. It was such a blur that Carlisle didn't care if it was a human or animal. Blood entered his mouth and he was horrified at his actions. For the first time in centuries, he was unnerved by the prey he killed.

Then everything else entered his thoughts. Edward would definitely be cursing him now. Thank God he wasn't near civilisation. He would never forgive himself. Dropped the half drained carcass and buried the unsuspecting deer and sighed internally.

"Yes Edward would go crazy." A voice behind him said.

Carlisle turned round to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Edward?"

"Alice made me come and get you. And yes we're running home." Edward replied.

Carlisle nodded and was instantly embarrassed with his abrupt actions. Esme... She would be worried.

"Esme is fine and she knows," Edward calmly told him.

Looking back at his now destroyed car he followed Edward with no further comment.

"Emmett will come and get it later and bring it home." Carlisle just nodded at what Edward said.

What would Esme say... It was irregular for him to loose his sense and stability. What would her reaction be?

"Alice shared her vision with everyone so yes Esme knows and understands your actions Carlisle," Edward's voice reassured him. Perhaps his being here was to ensure he didn't lose the plot and create more damage. "She's upstairs in your room waiting." Edward whispered before he even noticed the decorations that made the familly seem like a normal family that put a tree and lights up for christmas. They were most likely Alice's doing.

"Thank you, Edward." He reached for the door handle and used vampire speed to get to his mate - which was something Carlisle rarely did.

* * *

A/N

I will be posting each day up until christmas. There are four chapters (the fourth one posted on christmas day) so you can binge read them all on boxing day! Remember to review and follow the story.

_The next chapter's theme song is... Merry Christmas Darling _


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

A/N

Hi welcome to day 2 of a very cullen christmas!

I would like to thank SMB1988 for following this story.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 Merry Christmas Darling 

Esme POV

Carlisle was floundering in the pressures of the job and Esme saw that very clearly. The fact it was Christmas eve made it worse for her. She had an inkling Carlisle would perhaps not join in the festivities planned by Alice for their perfect Christmas like they did every year.

Alice, Jasper, Remesmee and Esme were sat in the Living room when it occurred. Alice's eyes were distant and focused she had stopped conversing with Jasper about the Christmas festivities this was a sign Alice was having a vision "Its Carlisle..." She whispered faintly.

This didn't go unnoticed by the ever vigilant vampires and half vampire in the room. "Alice what's wrong?" The vampire matriarch asked.

"Mother it's nothing it would only upset you." Alice said.

"Don't mother me. Alice you must share that vision with all of us. You can't keep it between you and Edward you know." Esme insisted. Alice appeared slightly apprehensive but she for saw if she persisted with not sharing the vision there would only be more issues in the future.

"Ok I will share. FAMILY MEETING!!" she shouted and sure enough all the Cullens were in the dining room huddled around their large dining table.

"Alice has seen a worrying vision of Carlisle and she needs to share it." Esme announced. There were mutterings and with one look from the matriarch they stopped and Alice proceeded to explain what she saw.

"It was Carlisle, he was on his way home from the hospital like he usually does and then his car stops. He rips out the car door and goes and bites the nearest object in sight. He appears to have lost his formidable control..."

"Why he would never do that!" Esme screamed. "Edward have you heard anything worrying from Carlisle?"

"No I haven't this is much of a surprise to me as to you Esme." he answered.

"So we should think of a plan to ensure Carlisle doesn't do something he will later regret. Was that vision very clear darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but I do see it changing if one of us escorts him home." Alice informed.

"So who is the lucky one going to be?" Emmett asked with a joking smile on his face and his knuckles in the cracking position. This helped ease the tensions.

Alice looked into the future as each person individually decided they would do the deed.

In the end it was to be Edward whom Carlisle didn't attack and safely escort home. Alice carefully gave him the appropriate directions of how to approach Carlisle. When they arrived home, Esme would comfort Carlisle. The rest of the Cullens would have a meeting in the woods to discuss why Carlisle would react in such a way. Esme would then join the rest of them outside to make plans.

The tedious wait had started. It was planned that Esme would wait in their bed room. Even though vampires never got tired, on this occasion would be an exception.

Every thing just carried on as normal (normal as things could be for a vampire familly). Esme decided to bake some chocolate chip cookies, gingerbread biscuits and Christmas pudding for the hospital, for people who had to spend christmas there. Remesmee and Rosalie decided to help her.

This didn't ease her worries, in fact as they were decorating the chocolate biscuits Edward was on his way out. He would follow Carlisle home close enough to be in hearing range but far enough to not make his presence known.

"Esme, he will be fine, stop worrying."

"Sorry Edward, it must be hard for you hearing everyone's thoughts on the matter." _Just tell him I love him._ She gave Edward a motherly kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Edward nodded and left the house. Esme dropped the biscuit and apologised to her daughter and granddaughter and excused herself. She ran up to her room. Rosalie and Renesmee sensed she wanted to be alone so carried on decorating the biscuits.

Esme enveloped herself in the scent of Carlisle, clutching the pillows breathing in the scent. Then she lay on the bed pensive. What could be the meaning of this abrupt behaviour? She starred at the ceiling blankly for at least half an hour until she heard the recognisable voice of Edward speaking in a one sided conversation to Carlisle.

She decided to act normal. Retrieving the book on her bed side table, she focused on her husband entering the house. He ran up at vampire speed (something he rarely did) and entered the room appearing as if he were going to drop dead. Carlisle was only dressed in the bloody blue shirt he'd worn to work and the trousers were slightly torn. Gone was the tie and silver cufflinks. Alice would have a fit seeing him in this state. Esme who just put her book down and proceeded to comfort him.

"Carlisle, say some thing my darling." Esme had her arms around him rubbing soothing circles and caressing his face. Carlisle's face was emotionless. "Please, tell me my love." Esme was helpless, Carlisle appeared to be in an inconsolable state.

They sat silently in each and other's arms for almost 2 hours. Frozen like statues, they didn't breathe, but fed off the other's presence. "Esme, I'm sorry, I put you through this, you didn't deserve it."

Carlisle whispered his mouth hardly moving. "I am so grateful the members of our family are indestructible in one way or other. What if I can't save her Essie?" At this point both of them were dry sobbing being the source of comfort to each and other.

"My darling Carlisle, you have done this before and I have great faith in your capabilities as a doctor." Esme reassured him. "Is this what this is about?"

He gave no adequate answer but remained still. He willingly allowed Esme to wrap him in the duvet as he blacked out.

"I'll be back soon, my love." she gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. She had an inkling he was doubting himself, Edward would tell her.

Esme went to the woods in the meeting place as they had all decided. All of the couples were sat by each and other around a fire. Renesmee was sat by Jacob and the pair were currently toasting marshmallows on the fire. She couldn't help, but feel a sense of loss and guilt that Carlisle wasn't here.

"Esme, I'm sure you know already, but Carlisle has a patient who he hasn't fully examined yet and feels guilty he can't help her." Edward started as soon as Esme sat down on the empty log. "He is also doubting himself, of his profession. So he is deeply out of spirits."

"Why don't we prank him?" Emmett suggested he was definitely in need of some fun.

"Emmett, Carlisle might not like it." Rosalie scolded.

"Babe, don't you agree he needs a good laugh. Hell we all need a good laugh ever now and then. Now is a good chance as any to have one. Don't you agree mother dearest?" Emmett replied.

"Emmett it is a good idea but..." Esme started but got interrupted by Alice's gasps and yells of joy.

"Oh Emmett! you are a genius! Right this will be the plan! And it definitely will work!" Alice smiled like a cheshire cat. Carlisle wouldn't even know what had hit him.

* * *

A/N

Hi All

I have miss calculated the days... So the chapters (4 in total will only go up until the 24th. But if you review there might be an extra chapter called extra presents. I will be posting the teaser to this extra presents (regardless if I get the reveiws) on the final chapter : _merry christmas everyone. _

So please review!

Chapter 3 is Called: _I wish it could be christmas everyday_


	3. I wish it could be Christmas every day

A/N

Welcome to day 3! I would like to thank booboonbunny for following the story and SMB1988 for reviewing.

Before you read this chapter I advise (if you haven't heard before) to listen to some English accents. It may help to imagine them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 I wish it could be Christmas every day.

Carlisle POV

Waking up with not a single sound in the house apart from the heart beats of Jacob and Renesmee unnerved Carlisle slightly. The lack of brighness in the room suggested it was night time. He decided to see if anyone else apart from Jacob and Renesmee were home.

He changed into a new shirt laid out on the bed with matching trousers and a christmas jumper. The clock read 12:59 in the morning. It was Christmas day... and Carlisle had forgotten, having being so wound up in his own business, he was simultaneously oblivious to the significance of the day.

Walking down the stair case and deciding to go into the living room first he smelt the desenstisable scent of human food. This indicated at least Esme was home with Remesmee and Jacob as they always prefered her cooking to anyone else's. No lights were switched on in the main entrance hallway so Carlisle continued to the Living room.

Just about to enter he heard the booming voice of Emmett cracking a bad joke on santa in a strange accent he had heard before, but wasn't entirely familiar with. He knew they were in the kitchen, but why were they all in there? After Emmett's bad joke, it set off a round of yells in different accents that Carlisle couldn't pin point where he had heard them from. They were all the same yet very different in there pronunciation of certain words or vowels.

As he got closer, the chatting gradually became louder and more crude vocabulary. Until Esme yelled "STOP! ALL OF YOU YOU ARE ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" She bellowed over the masses of yelling.

Carlisle remained near the door. They hadn't noticed him yet, or they were pretending not to notice his peeping into the room. "Now if you all don't kindly shut up there will be no Christmas dinner!" Esme also had a changed accent similar to one he heard in his youth, but was slightly changed.

There now was less chatter and clearly the Matriarch had done her job well. When Esme pulled out a steaming golden Turkey out of the oven there were gasps from everybody (including Carlisle who was still admittedly spying on them) and bubbles of excitement were the only sound. Bella and Rosalie were helping Esme in the kitchen. They were preparing potatoes, carrots, parsnips, broccoli and many other veg. They were chatting in two entirely different accents on how they couldn't wait to see their aunt, uncle and cousins. So did this mean the Denalis were coming at some point?

Emmett and Jasper were in the dining room picking out the crockery and glasses Carlisle presumed as there was much cluttering in Esme's cabernet. Alice was sat with Renesmee at the breakfast table making paper chains. Edward was presumably in the dining room to as Carlisle heard a blast of Christmas songs coming from a gramophone he bought years ago. Jacob was hanging up the paper chains and doing the fetching and carrying for the girls. Carlisle wondered why they were all acting so human, and their accents so different so English...

He then connected the dots, they were all trying to cheer him up and restore the human in him. Esme was speaking in the so called queens English. Emmett mancunian otherwise called the Manchester accent. Rosalie imitated the liverpudlian latter known as scouse accent. Renesmee spoke standard English. Alice spoke with the cockney twang or London accent. Jasper spoke geordie an accent other wise known as the south eastern accent. Edward spoke in a Yorkshire accent and Bella in standard English. Jacob spoke with a Brummy otherwise known as the Birmingham/west midlands accent. They all were preparing for an English Christmas dinner.

"So how 'bout some brekie ma?" Alice asked "Then pressie time?"

"Yes Alice just help me get the brioche out of the oven." Esme ordered. She was extracting the juices from the turkey for the gravy.

The brioche was a golden yellow colour and had a perfect soft centre. Alice cut it open and called the boys into the kitchen to set the breakfast table whilst she and Renesmee dished out the brioche. Carlisle thought he would make his presence known now not that they didn't know he was there. _Sorry Edward... __Cheesy joke_

"Good morning all. Merry christmas!" Carlisle greeted as he entered the room. He was greeted by a great chorus of Merry Christmas back. Carlisle reprised his childhood accent that easily slipped back.

Jasper who was pouring out some drink (it appeared to be red wine) in tall flute glasses and he asked Carlisle to be seated at the head of the table. He decided to play along with their charade and sat there as he requested. Edward brought the now set up gramophone into the room and it burst out with music with the recognisable snap and crackle of the machine. He came and sat at the other end.

When Jasper gave Carlisle the surprisingly sweet smelling 'red wine' Edward winked at him and motioned for him to take a sip. It was in fact the sweet taste of mountain lion blood. It was puzzling at how they extracted the blood... He had a feeling perhaps his medical instruments were involved.

Alice set down the brioche, that was on a board with cold meats and brought out the cheese board. As Alice cut open the cheese that smelt like cows or bulls blood. It was red in the centre and holding in firmly like a jelly.

Esme and the girls sat in their respective places by their mates and every one tucked in the bountiful breakfast. "I would like to propose a toast," Carlisle stood up with his drink in hand. "to us and to the birth of Christ. Cheers. " The glasses clincked together and they all started eating. Conversation was rife at the table only comments commending Esme of doing a great job on all of the food. The 'cheese' tasted just like bulls blood together with the 'red wine' were excellent.

Emmett together with Renesmee urged everyone to hurry up eating. They were the most enthusiastic about presents. In the end it was Esme and Carlisle that Emmett and Renesmee ended up pestering to eat faster. When they had finally finished the pair of childlike niece and uncle hurried off to the living room with the rest of the family following them.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Esme asked as they sat on the floor side by side near their present pile.

"Much well rested after my nap darling. I see you've been very busy, do I smell ginger bread biscuits?" Carlisle answered.

"Yes I have. They are for the hospital, I know how important it is for people to have a merry Christmas." Esme said as she opened Carlisle's present to her. It was a book on pastries and biscuits by a very well known French pastry chef.

The girls mostly received jewelry, clothing and books (mainly Bella). The boys had books and new technology Emmett mainly got new video games and Edward got new music. Renessmee had the most presents, her delight wasn't reduced in any way.

This entertained the family until the clock (that was facing Carlisle) chimed this reminded Carlisle of his promise to Alex and Margaret. Edward and Jasper sensed his new found distress and told everyone to stop what they were doing. They had some explaining to do.

The family huddled around the dining room table again. Carlisle was confused, Alice was usually the one to advise on matters like this not Edward. This only meant there had been a nomad. Edward answered his thoughts as he started speaking.

"Yes Carlisle, there has been a nomad."

"Why has no one told me! You all could have been in danger!" Carlisle stated. He was still keeping his calm, and was telling himself not to overreact.

"Carlisle. We're all perfectly fine. If she was a threat, we are all seasoned fighters so what would the odds be?" Edward reassured, but still he was unconvinced.

"And if she were part of the Voltori?" He ventured.

"Don't forget darling, we have Alice to keep an eye on them." Esme answered.

Carlisle just nodded. He was astonished at how well they all kept their accents. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day? I'm supposed to help out at the hospital. And its Christmas day already!"

A few snorts and sniggers filled the room as he said this.

"What?" Carlisle completely dumb founded asked.

"I think its best my dear you meet our lovely nomad." Before he could object Esme called the nomad in " Avril, you may come in."

A lady who had grey brown hair stepped into the room she had a strange almost mystical look about her. "Carlisle, this is Avril, Avril, Carlisle." The pair shook hands and were introduced.

"I hear you are the leader of this formidable coven of vampires." Carlisle just nodded at her statement. "You see I have a gift to pause time." Avril told him.

"So how does it work?" Asked Carlisle who was to curious for his own good.

"I suspect I concentrate on the people around me that I don't want to be effected by time stopping and then it just happens." She explained. Carlisle was pensive, he had never before experienced such a gift.

"So what day is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's still Christmas eve, 12:59 to be exact. A minute until Christmas day." Alice answered.

"So can you play time?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, do you want me to?" Avril pointedly asked Alice and Carlisle as Alice was in charge of planning it seemed.

"Yea Avril and skip to 7o'clock please." Alice ordered.

Carlisle was astonished. "How do you do that?"

"It's very easy sir." As she said this there came a wind and a whisper, the room appeared to be moving very quickly and then stopped abruptly Avril's hair a shocking bleach blond and she relaxed.

"So what are we doing now?" Carlisle asked, mainly Alice who had a face of excitement.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" She said.

* * *

A/N

Remember to review. Due to miss calculation the 4 chapters will only go up until 24th. So please review for the extra presents chapter!

Thanks to you all who have viewed this story.

_Next chapter is called merry Christmas everyone _


	4. Merry Christmas Everyone

A/N

Hi Welcome to day 4! A day away until christmas and the last official chapter from me.

I would like to thank all of you who has stuck with this story and I hope you all enjoyed it.

There is still time to have an extra presents chapter if you review and there is a competition if there isn't enough. So stay tuned.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4 : Merry Christmas Everyone

Carlisle POV

"Thank you Avril, I believe we have our Carlisle returned to us!" Esme thanked her.

"Yes indeed you do, and now I don't look like a mad woman with white hair!" She Remarked and turned towards the trees. Done was just about to fall and it seemed so nostalgic.

"Are you sure you won't stay Avril, Eleazar a friend of ours in Denali would be really interested in your gift and will tell you more about it." Carlisle tried to convince.

"No, I would rather take my leave. Bye Cullens may we meet again soon." With that she disappeared off.

Alice turned around she had a knowing smile on her face she started barking out orders "We must get everything ready we have a schedule to run by!" Everyone started moving to their places only Carlisle had no idea what was going on. "Go and help the girls with packing the food." Alice ordered.

Carlisle just nodded and obeyed. There was an amazing array of food on the tables. One table there were the sweets on the other. It didnt take long for all of the food to be in their bags and trays and to be packed in the car. A portion was left over for Jacob to eat later when he was hungry. Carlisle and Edward drove to the hospital. It seemed Alice's plan was to spread the goodwill to all sections of society since the Cullens themselves (apart from Jacob and Renessmee ) didn't eat so the food so it naturally would go to charity.

Soon enough the cullens were on their way to the hospital. Parking up in Carlisle's space they entered the hospital. Nurse Jenkins was on the front desk. Carlisle shied away from her and moved closer to Esme who sensed his awkwardness. She kissed him passionately.

"Ah PDA much..." Edward whisper shouted at vampire volume. They laughed and just carried on.

"Ah Nurse Jenkins!" Emmett shouted thus drawing attention to them all as they were all keeping their accents.

"Emmett Cullen?" She asked. "Oh please call me Susan."

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted and ran off with Rosalie. He knew sure enough she would try to find him she was known as the flirt.

The Cullens all split off in different directions with their baskets that contained cakes and buiscuits. They split off as couples with Carlisle and Esme going together so they could have an important talk. The first person they called on was Margaret Thompson. "Who is Margaret Thompson?" Esme asked.

"She is one of the patients I saw the other day. She's had a seizure and an unreliable medical record." He looked to Esme lost. "Maybe she needs to speak to someone outside. Perhaps you could speak to her Es."

"I see," Esme nodded "We need to be home by 12, we have other plans for later so we can't spend all day here."

"So you won't tell me," Carlisle gestured to the room "you and Alice are just so alike, no wonder you are mother and daughter."

She laughed as they entered the room. "Mrs Thompson! Merry christmas. How are you today?" Carlisle asked.

"Quite well thanks. And who's this?" She asked.

"This is my wife, Esme. She has baked some mince pies and cookies. So take your pick." Carlisle told her. Meanwhile he observed her mannerisms to see if she has had a seizure again. He picked up the charts that were by the bed and saw she had only one more seizure since he had seen her. "Has your brother been in since I have seen you?"

"Yes he just left as you came in I'm sure you would have passed him on the way in?" She said as she took a gingerbread man and a mince pie.

"No we haven't seen him," Carlisle was deliberating what he would say as he hadn't really spoken properly to her about her condition "Margaret have you had a seizure before you came here?" Carlisle asked whilst she was eating the gingerbread.

She shook her head "I haven't been in hospital either so it has been a first."

"That's an awkard looking bruise there," Esme pointed to her forearm. "How did you get that?"

The latter seemed uncomfortable "I..."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable." Esme reassured her. Carlisle thought he would take over the questioning.

"Have you thought of seeing a specialist?" He asked. Having an inkling that she wasn't telling the truth about the seizures. It was likely the bruise was a week old and due to falling. Perhaps another seizure.

"Carlisle..." Esme warned him not to make her insecure and pressured she had to tell them.

"Esme it's fine, I will tell you." She abruptly came out of her trance."Yes I have had seizures before, they were not on my medical record because I never went to the hospital for them,"

"Why? You could have put others at risk." Carlisle chided.

"I know, I just didn't want to. I felt alone in the world. Not even my husband knows I have seizures, he is away on business currently." she recomenced tears sliding down her cheeks. Carlisle handed her a hankicheif.

"You're not, you have your brother to help you and your husband, your family around you. You are not alone." Esme comforted her she had long put her basket of treats down and came to sit by Carlisle's patient. This mirrored Carlisle's own experience Esme being the sole comfort and reassurance.

She sobbed and embraced Esme. Carlisle knew his wife would give her comfort it was ironic how she was the comfort to him when he was floundering, questioning himself. Perhaps Margaret's case was the reason he was suddenly doubting himself.

When she stopped she apologised for her behaviour and naturally Esme just brushed it off. "thank you for the Christmas treats, Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen. Thanks for being there."

"Not a problem, it's Christmas the season of love." Esme answered.

A creak from the door indicated someone was coming in. By their scent it was Margaret's brother: Alex. "Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen what a surprise!" He greeted. "Merry Christmas!" He gave the pair a bottle of wine that (unbeknownst to him) they would never drink.

"Ah Alex, Merry Christmas to you too. Help yourself to some christmas treats." Carlisle gestured to the basket that was on the table.

"So how has she been?" Alex started whilst choosing from the treats. "You work very hard on Christmas day."

"She has been well and had one seizure since I have seen her none when we have been here." Carlisle informed. "Can I just speak to you outside?" The latter nodded and followed him out. "Margaret has had seizures before and hasn't seen anyone about it, if it isn't controlled can become a problem." he continued

"So what shall I do to help her?" The latter questioned.

"She needs reassurance. I can give her medicine ,but not emotional support like her family can give." Carlisle imformed him "that only you or her husband can give."

He nodded in understanding. "I guess we could start now." The pair made their way back into the room and Alex made every effort of conversation with his sister. In no time everyone was laughing and joking. Christmas cheer was evident in the room. In all of the excitement they hardly noticed the door opening.

"Mrs Thompson! How are we?" Nurse Jenkins shouted seemingly out of breath. "Ah Dr Cullen, you checked on her. How about we discuss the case together." She pointedly stared at Carlisle.

"You will find, nurse Jenkins that Mrs Thompson is very well and does not need further discussing!" Esme yelled back at nurse Jenkin's rudeness.

"But... Emmett" The young nurse pleaded.

They heard giggles coming from outside - their children had been up to no good the king of pranks struck again.

"Emmett!" The pair of them shouted together.

"Somebody called?" Emmett entered the room his siblings behind him. They all looked in disarray. The parents shook their heads, but internally Carlisle was laughing. His most mischievous son was a genius.

"Sorry to cut short our visit, but we must go. Goodbye Margaret, Alex , Nurse Jenkins. Enjoy the rest of your day." Carlisle and Esme moved out of the room. They gave the Christmas treat baskets to the nurse in charge and rushed off to keep on schedule and to talk to Emmett about the damage if the prank he played.

After getting into the car and Alice (who was in Carlisle's car) had a vision. "Its the Denalis! Their future is a bit weird... It keeps changing like they can't decide what to do or they want to jump me!"

Carlisle asked "How so?"

"It keeps changing like they don't want me to know or perhaps they are planning something." Alice told them.

"I suppose we will find out when we get home, won't we darling. Not all of us have the ability of foresight." Jasper smiled affectionately at her. In which the pair kissed.

The rest of the journey home commenced the same. Edward raced ahead of Carlisle at some point, but when they reached the garage they were not there. Their front door was unlocked. As they opened the door, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie managed to sneak up on them and jump scare them.

With their vampire hearing they could hear some people eating. Hiding around the corner, they spotted the Denalis sitting down at the breakfast table polishing off the rest of their brioche and cheese with the 'red wine'.

The Cullens entered the room and sat down next to their cousins slightly suspicious of them. There was a ripping sound behind them of wrapping paper. Someone came behind them and blind folded them. Someone whispered in their ear "You've been pranked!"

* * *

A/N

That is all of the story from me. I'm sorry if the ending was not the best...

Remember to review. Due to miss calculation the 4 chapters will only go up until 24th. So please review for the extra presents chapter!

Competition time! Guess the title correctly of the extra presents chapter from the excerpt and I will PM you with the chapter.

**1\. ****Underneath the Tree**

**2\. ****Santa Baby**

**3\. ****Merrily on high**

Here's the excerpt:

_Are you sure this will work Alice I am not sure she will fall for those tricks." Edward challenged her.__Alice huffed "Well as you can see Edward, my visions are clear like it or not and I do see you joining in so please, don't spoil the fun for us all!"__"What are you two going on about?" Rosalie asked slightly annoyed about being out of the loop.__"Ye please auntie Alice." Nessie pleaded.__Alice sighed "Ok. Well since Edward wants to be a party pooper he won't be included!"__"Oh alright Alice, I won't be a party pooper, just tell everyone, they are all in suspense." Edward remarked._


End file.
